The present disclosure relates to child restraints, and particularly to child restraints for use on passenger seats in vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a child restraint including a base held in place on an underlying passenger seat by an anchor belt coupled to the vehicle and a juvenile seat coupled to the base.